


Sickday

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a Trent and Thad fanfiction? - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickday

"Trent, baby you need to get up so that we can get ready for class" said Thad kissing Trent on the back of the neck.

Trent groaned and covered his head up.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Thad uncovering Trent's head and moving to the other side of Trent so that he was facing him.

Trent shook his head and buried his head in Thad's chest "No, I don't feel good, and I look awful don't look at me"

Thad chuckled "Trent, sweetie you look beautiful always even at your worst, you always look beautiful to me" he said stroking Trent's hair "I'll text Wes and tell him we won't be in class today"

Trent looked up at Thad "What do you mean we? I'm the one who's sick, not you"

"Baby, you're sick and I'm going to take care of you, there's no use arguing so don't even start Sassy Warbler" said Thad smiling "So what do you need Love? Water? Medicine?"

Trent laughed "Ok, Baby, ok if you insist" he sighed "How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend?"

Thad smiled "I love you do you need anything?"

"Some water and some cold medicine please Thad" said Trent

Thad nodded and got up to get Trent a glass of ice water and then went into the bathroom to grab him some cold medicine. He grabbed his phone on the way back to bed and text Wes

To: Agent Gavel-wielder

Hey, Wes, Trent and I won't be in class or at practice today Trent is sick

From: Sassy's Boy

A few minutes later he got a text back

To: Agent Sassy's Boy

Hey Thad that's awful tell our Sassy Warbler to get better soon

From: Agent Gavel-wielder

"Here Trent, here's your cold medicine and your water" said Thad handing Trent the medicine then the water

"Thank you, Baby" said Trent taking the medicine and a drink then laying back down "Will you cuddle with me Thad?" he asked

"Of course, Trent" said Thad smiling and lying back down pulling his boyfriend to him "Is there anything else you need Love"

Trent shook his head "Just some sleep" he said closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Thad

"Ok, sweetie, take a nap I'll wake you in a while to take some more medicine"

Trent nodded "Ok, I love you Thad" he said closing his eyes

Thad smiled "I love you too" he said stroking his boyfriend's soft brown hair and holding him closer then kissed Trent's temple

*******A while later*********************************

"Hey, baby?" said Thad gently shaking his boyfriend "Trent, you need to wake up to take more medicine so you can get better"

Trent slowly opened his eyes "Hmmmm?" he said sleepily looking up at Thad

"Come on Love, you need to take more medicine" said Thad gently handing Trent a couple pills and his glass of water

Trent sleepily took his pills and then laid back down in Thad's arms snuggling close to him and kissing Thad's neck

Thad smiled wrapping his arms around Trent "I love you baby, are you hungry?" he asked

Trent shook his head "I don't even want to think about eating my stomach doesn't feel well enough to eat"

Thad nodded "Ok baby, if you don't want to eat you don't have to"

"Trust me, Thad you do NOT want to see me throw up" said Trent lying his head on Thad's shoulder

"Baby, I would rub your back and be right by your side" said Thad kissing Trent's forehead "You can't chase me away that easy" he said chuckling

Trent laughed sleepily "I love you" he said closing his eyes and falling asleep

"I love you too, Baby" he said rubbing Trent's back as he slept


End file.
